The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device, a method for driving a solid-state imaging device, and an electronic device.
Solid-state imaging devices include a CMOS image sensor that can read out signals of pixels in plural rows simultaneously and in parallel (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-97539). Operations such as an add and read operation of adding signals of pixels in plural rows and reading out the adding result and a high-speed read operation of reading out signals at a higher speed to improve a frame rate as compared with a case in which signals of pixels are read out for every row can be realized by reading out the signals of the pixels in the plural rows simultaneously and in parallel.